The invention relates to a mixer and more particularly a mixer for constructional materials, comprising a drum which at its bottom is mounted on a pivoting arm in a cantilever fashion and adapted to be driven by means of a drive device having at least a motor or engine and a step-down transmission, the bottom of the drum being designed with two walls in order to receive two drum bearings.
In the case of conventional arrangements of this type the drum is surrounded by a ring of gear teeth which are in engagement with a pinion which is centered on the pivot axis of the pivoting arm and is able to be driven by means of shaft from a prime mover positioned on the frame. Arrangements of this type lead to the production of a comparatively large amount of noise.
Therefore mixers without rings of teeth of the type initially mentioned have been developed. In the case of the known arrangements of this type the pivot arms are provided with the drive device on the side opposite to the drum. The drive device therefore projects from the pivot arm in a direction opposite to the drum. It is a disadvantage in this case that owing to the fact that the drive device projects from the pivot arm in the opposite direction to the drum there is a large overall circle of pivoting so that when a wheelbarrow is pushed underneath the drum there is a danger of the moving parts of the mixer crashing down onto it.